


Compromise

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If this is what Blaine will wake up to for the rest of his life, everything he’s heard about married sex is a lie. But then again, no one with anything to say about married sex has been married to Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr prompted: “Blaine asks Kurt to leave his ring on when they’re being intimate” and this is where it went.

Yesterday was so different.

This time yesterday, Blaine was lying in bed in his apartment, his new-but-not-new boyfriend lying next to him, rousing him awake because _“Blaine, baby, get up, Santana and Britt are getting married, we have to get ready, we have to pick up your mom, we have to drive to Indiana…”_ And Blaine had grumbled, pouted, laid on top of Kurt to keep him in bed for as long as possible, because then Blaine wouldn’t have to face the possibility that he might’ve dreamt their reunion after all.

Then Kurt had whispered in his ear, “We don’t have much time and I can’t blow you and finger you in the shower if we don’t get _in the shower_ —” and Blaine was up and pulling Kurt along with him before Kurt finished his sentence.

This morning, Blaine is lying in bed in a hotel suite in Indiana, his new husband lying next to him, breathing deep in his sleep and dead to the world, his naked body curled towards Blaine’s with his hand on the bed between them. And, this morning, Blaine refuses to close his eyes, because this _is_ reality, and he couldn’t dream of anything better.

He brushes a fingertip over the silver band on Kurt’s finger. It’s not an unfamiliar sight, but now Blaine has a ring to match, and for a brief time, he’d thought this wouldn’t happen. Yet here they are, and Blaine is still stretched and a little wet with lube from the night before, because he and Kurt had sex for the first time as a married couple. There’s dried come on the sheets, on Blaine’s stomach, and between his legs, but he didn’t care last night and he doesn’t care now. He shuffles closer and lifts Kurt’s hand to his lips.

“Mmm.” A slow smile spreads across Kurt’s face as Blaine kisses over his palm.

“Good morning, husband,” Blaine whispers, lingering over the ring before he leans forward and kisses Kurt properly.

It takes a few moments for Kurt’s eyes to open, and when they do, Kurt hums and says, “I married you.” His smile is bright and toothy, even though his eyes are still a little clouded with sleep, and he locks his fingers with Blaine’s as he looks at his ring.

“Yeah, you did.”

“And you married me,” Kurt continues, reaching down to hold Blaine’s other hand.

“Yeah, that is usually a mutual thing,” Blaine laughs.

Kurt pulls Blaine’s left hand up to his face, and his eyes close again as he slides Blaine’s ring and pinky fingers into his mouth.

Blaine groans, his dick twitching with interest. Morning sex has been a longtime favorite of his, and Kurt in his current state is the reason why: everything about him is soft and uninhibited, from the messy locks of hair falling over his forehead to the blissed-out way he looks at Blaine when he blinks his eyes open. If this is what Blaine will wake up to for the rest of his life, everything he’s heard about married sex is a lie.

Then again, no one with anything to say about married sex has been married to Kurt Hummel.

Wait. Kurt Hummel- _Anderson_.

Blaine means to say something more poetic and romantic about that, but Kurt sucks hard on his fingers and Blaine gasps, “Can we have more married sex now?”

His fingers make a wet popping noise when Kurt pulls them out of his mouth to laugh. “Pretty sure that’s just sex, baby.” He yawns, his nose scrunching up adorably, and that pet name, that’s a Morning Kurt thing, too. Blaine doesn’t know how his lungs have room to work when his heart feels like it’s going to swell out of his ribcage.

“We need to shower, though.”

Well, maybe yesterday wasn’t so different after all.

“But we don’t have anywhere to be.” Blaine scoots over, nuzzling his nose against Kurt’s. “No reason to get out of bed.”

Kurt nuzzles back, then yawns in Blaine’s face and says, “There’s come stuck in my hair.”

He looks up at Kurt’s tousled coif. “No, there isn’t—oh.”

Kurt winces as he shifts his legs apart, and his sleepy, happy smile twists into a disgruntled grimace. “It dried, Blaine. We can have all the married sex you want _in the shower_.” He rolls out of bed, treating Blaine to a view of his bare ass as he stretches his arms above his head and yawns again. Then he saunters around the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

Blaine flops over onto his back at the sound of the water running and sighs at the ceiling, grinning harder than he has in months, excluding yesterday. This probably isn’t how every morning for the rest of his life is going to start, but it _could_ , and—

Kurt pokes his head around the bathroom doorway and narrows his eyes at his husband’s naked figure, still lying where he left him in the bed. “Are you seriously gonna make me jerk off alone in the shower? Because we’ve been married for less than a day and that’s just—“

“No! No, wait, I’m coming!”

“Already? Wow, Blaine—“

“Kurt, stop it,” Blaine laughs, throwing the covers off and running into the bathroom after him. Kurt immediately, but gently, pushes him towards the shower, then reaches to pull the ring off his own finger.

Blaine’s heart thumps uncomfortably and he puts his left hand on top of Kurt’s. He can see both of their rings now, next to each other. “Can you—can you keep it on?”

“Do people actually keep their rings on when they bathe? What if it slips off in the water and goes down the drain?”

“I… I don’t know, actually. I love that you want to keep your ring safe, but I don’t think that will happen.”

“I always took my engagement ring off, before.”

Blaine thinks of himself back then—it really feels like a _back then_ period of time, with all the ways they’ve both grown since—and how unsure he was, how he never admitted how unsettling he found the sight of Kurt’s bare finger after he proposed. How it felt like Kurt was setting _him_ aside instead of a simple piece of metal, even for the briefest of moments.

Now, he knows Kurt doesn’t mean it that way. He knows that when Kurt said, “I do,” he did so with every ounce of love and honesty he has in his body, and then some.

Kurt sighs and interlocks their fingers. “Baby, I won’t be any less married to you if I take it off for a little while. What did I tell you? We’ll always belong to each other.”

They’ve both said a lot of things to each other in the past, but that one has always been true. It was true when they were fiancés, true when they were ex-fiancés, and true now. Blaine feels it, he _knows it_ , deep in his bones, and warmth fills his chest at the thought of it. “I know that, I really do. And things are different now. But seeing it, in this really tangible way, it just… does something for me.”

“Oh?” Kurt says, stepping closer, backing Blaine up towards the shower.

“Yeah. We… we’re wearing rings for the right reasons this time.”

“Blaine—“

“Listen, I mean… I look at our hands and it’s like… oh my god. We’re married, Kurt. We’re choosing to spend the rest of our lives together. Everything feels right, in a way that it didn’t, back then. And I know the rings aren’t what changed that, but I don’t want to take that feeling for granted.”

Kurt shakes his head. “I don’t either,” he says, breathless, and he walks them both into the shower, rings and all, until Blaine hits the tile. He slides the glass door closed behind them, and Blaine expects Kurt to pounce on him, but instead, he flips their positions so that Blaine can press him into the wall. “Fuck me,” he says, pulling Blaine’s fingers into his mouth again.

Blaine feels both of their dicks getting hard between them, and he ruts forward, eliciting a low moan from Kurt that just vibrates around Blaine’s wet fingers. He reaches down with his free hand and pulls one of Kurt’s legs up—

Kurt lets go of Blaine’s fingers and pants, “Mmm, no, remember the last time I tried to ride you in the shower, bad, fuck me like this—“ He turns so that he’s leaning against the wall and arches his back a little. “Like this,” he repeats, his arm flailing behind him to bring Blaine closer.

And Blaine wastes no time doing so, crowding as closely as he can and putting one hand on the wall by Kurt’s head to steady himself. He slides his hand between Kurt’s cheeks, and as he slips one wet finger inside of him, Kurt’s moan echoes off the tile around them.

When he’s just gotten up to two, and Kurt is already pushing back against him with every thrust, Kurt looks over his shoulder and whines, “Now, come on.”

“Kurt, you’re not even—how many times do I have to tell you that spit is not lube—“

Kurt lets out a frustrated grunt and slides the shower door open, stumbling out into the bathroom and slipping a little in his haste.

“What—where are you going? Don’t hurt yourself!”

Kurt returns three seconds later with the bottle of lube they’d left on the nightstand, one hand rubbing between his own cheeks, getting himself wet. He steps back into the shower and hands the bottle to Blaine, then leans back against the wall and wraps his lube-wet hand around his own dick. “Shit, it’s cold out there,” he sighs, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he strokes himself.

Blaine shuts the shower door, laughing, then kisses Kurt and lubes himself up. “My husband is ridiculous.”

Kurt looks up at him then, grinning impishly, and puts his free hand on Blaine’s cheek. “Oh, yours too? I bet yours takes less time to fuck you than mine does—”

Blaine wants to do something to surprise Kurt, to shut him up, but he can’t stop laughing. He’s so overwhelmed with how happy he is, and so fucking hard for this man he married, that he can’t think about anything else. “God, I love you,” he says, pressing their foreheads together, and Kurt kisses him before turning around to face the wall again. Blaine brings their left hands up and presses them to the wall above Kurt’s head, then pushes inside.

“Love— _ungh_ , _fucking_ finally—I love you too, love you so much,” Kurt groans, pushing back onto Blaine’s cock to meet him. He pauses for a minute, breathing hard and bending a little to get the angle right.

Blaine presses his chest to Kurt’s back and starts peppering kisses along the back of his neck and shoulders. He looks down to where Kurt’s spread open on his dick, and he watches himself push in a little deeper, until Kurt’s ass meets his hips. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut—Kurt is so tight and hot around him, there is no feeling in the world like Kurt letting him in—and kisses Kurt’s cheek. “You okay?”

“Move, just move,” Kurt pants, resting his forehead in the crook of his arm and pulling Blaine’s other arm around his stomach. He looks up at their hands pressed together on the wall as Blaine starts pounding into him and whines, “Fuck, you’re right, something about—about seeing them…“

“I’m right about the lube, too—“

“Oh, god, we— _yeah, just like that_ —we, we are _so_ married, _oh—_ ”

Blaine tightens his grip around Kurt’s torso and fucks in harder. Kurt doesn’t have much leverage like this, but he’s just taking it now, trying to stay upright in Blaine’s arms and moaning shamelessly. The sound amplifies in the shower, setting Blaine’s every nerve on fire, and he suddenly finds himself closer to coming than he’d thought. As much as he’d wanted to spend a little more time indulging with his husband this morning, he can’t knock Kurt’s single-minded determination to bring them off as quickly as possible. Blaine lets go of Kurt’s hands and presses a palm between his shoulder blades to bend him over a little more.

“Yeah, _yeah_ , right there, I’m gonna come,” Kurt moans, placing his forehead against his folded arm to hold himself up against the wall. He takes himself in hand, stroking roughly as he asks, “You too, right? Please— _oh, Blaine_ , please tell me you’re close.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m— _fuck_.” Blaine holds onto Kurt’s hips, but lets go otherwise, fucking relentlessly until his hips stutter against Kurt’s ass and he feels his come filling Kurt up.

Kurt comes immediately after, letting go of his dick to put his other hand on the wall for support as he squeezes wetly around Blaine and shoots all over the tile.

Blaine wraps a hand around him to jerk him through it. “Jesus, Kurt,” he sighs, laying his cheek against Kurt’s shoulder.

Kurt turns in his arms, leaning back against the wall and pulling Blaine against him for a few slow, deep kisses. They’re both covered in sweat and come, neither having made it under the water at any point, and the air is thick with steam and sex, magnifying the scent of each other. “How about we actually shower now, hmm?”

“Oh, did you forget that was your original plan?” Blaine teases, nipping playfully at Kurt’s bottom lip.

“Mmm, no. Not at all. You wanted to fuck first, and I wanted to shower first. It’s called compromise, Blaine. I’m just being a good husband.”

Blaine laughs and backs them up until they’re under the shower stream. “I’m so glad I married you.”

“Likewise,” Kurt grins, reaching for the shampoo so he can wash the last remnants of gel out of Blaine’s hair. “Once we’re clean, let’s just get back in bed and order room service. Nowhere to be, right?”

“That’s right.” Blaine sighs and tilts his head back as Kurt’s fingers start to dig into his scalp. “We have all the time in the world.”


End file.
